


Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is also a bit of an idiot, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nat is just done with everyone's shit, SO MUCH FLUFF, a little hurt comfort, but all of the fluff, but we love him, but we love him too, he's a lovable idiot, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He was coughing up flowers. Of course he was. That was just his luck, right?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

Tony lounged back in his seat, rolling his eyes when Fury glared at him. He was there; he never promised to be enthusiastic about it. 

They’d been going over the last mission for over an hour, and Tony was bored out of his mind. 

“Are we done?” Clint asked, interrupting Cap’s dull tone picking apart every inch of the mission. 

“In a rush to be somewhere, Barton?” Fury asked, clearly unimpressed. 

“I want to get back to my apartment. Is that so terrible?” 

“Your apartment?” Tony asked. “Yes, it’s terrible.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “We’re not all extravagant enough to need a whole tower, Stark. Some of us live like ordinary people.” 

“How boring,” Tony replied, wrinkling his nose. “Besides, I invited you all to move into my ‘extravagant tower’, so you don’t get to complain about it. It’s not my fault you’re all ignorant.” 

The whole team turned to look at him, each of them very clearly dumbfounded. Only Bruce didn’t, and that was because he’d been staying with Tony since they’d fought Loki and the chitauri. 

“Don’t any of you read your emails?” Tony asked, throwing his hands in the air. “If you think I have time to come and invite you all personally, think again.” 

“That’s awfully generous of you, Tony,” Steve said, a small smile appearing on his face. 

“Well, generous is my middle name,” Tony replied flippantly, suddenly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his team mates. “If you want your suites, just come over to the tower. Jay will tell you where to go.” 

“Sweet!” Clint grinned. 

Tony snorted and then looked at Fury. “Can we wrap up here. I’ve got better things to be doing with my time than debriefing a mission that went fine.” 

Fury sighed but nodded, and the team filed out of the room. “I assume I’ll be seeing you all before the next call out?” Tony asked, as the suit formed around him. 

There was a general assent, and he nodded, saluting them before he took off into the sky. 

If he’d known what would come from his offer, he might have changed his mind. Then again, he might not. 

… 

“The ceiling guided me up here.” 

Tony startled and looked up, raising his eyebrows at Steve, who was looking around with undisguised interest and awe. 

“The ceiling—oh. You mean Jarvis? He’s an AI, Steve, not the ceiling.” 

Steve chuckled lightly. “My apologies. I, uh. You’re sure you’re okay with us all just… moving in here?” 

“Of course I am,” Tony replied, though he wasn’t actually sure if he was or not. “I was planning to design each of you your own floors, but Pepper said that was a waste of space, and since Pepper is always the boss, you don’t have your own floor.” 

“I don’t think any of us need a whole floor, Tony.” 

“That’s what Pep said. Lord save me from sensible people. Anyway, this is the communal floor. It has a cinema, a gym, and a kitchen and lounge space. Private spaces are on the next floor up. Everyone has their own bedroom and an ensuite bathroom, because Pep might have talked me down from a floor each but I refuse to share a bathroom with anyone.” 

Steve stared at him for a moment and then nodded. “Right. I think. So… upstairs?” 

Tony nodded. “Next floor up. I think I remembered to put post-it notes on the doors with names, but if I didn’t, ask Jarvis and he’ll tell you which one is yours.” 

“Thanks. And… Thanks for all of this, Tony. Like I said, it’s really generous of you.” 

Tony waved him off and looked back down at the tablet he’d been working on. Steve left without another word, and Tony was left alone again. 

That was fine. Even though he’d suggested the team move in, it didn’t mean he was suddenly a team player. He didn’t plan to get too involved in… whatever it was they did when they weren’t saving the world. 

No, that wasn’t for him. 

Trusting people—letting them close—never ended well, for Tony. It was better to not take the chance. 

… 

The rest of the team followed after Steve in the coming days, though Tony wasn’t actually present to give them the same spiel he’d given Steve. He assumed either Steve had given them a diluted version, or Jarvis had told them what they needed to know. 

If neither of them did… well. Oops? 

Tony only found out they were there when he stumbled up from the workshop to find them all sitting around the table eating what appeared to be Bruce’s curry. 

“Uh. Hi?” 

Nat snorted. “How long have you been in the workshop?” 

Tony thought for a minute and then shrugged. “What day is it?” 

“Wednesday.” 

“Oh. I think since sunday?” Tony wrinkled his nose and walked over to the coffee machine. “I have no idea.” 

“Are you sure you should be drinking coffee?” Steve asked, looking doubtful. “Maybe you should try sleeping instead?” 

“Sleep is for the weak,” Tony replied, grinning. He knew he should actually go to bed, but he wasn’t yet tired enough to pass out, and he didn’t really want to face the nightmares that were undoubtedly waiting for him. 

“We’re going to watch a movie in a few,” Bruce said, sitting back in his seat, an empty plate in front of him. “You should join us.” 

Tony meant to say no, he really did. But then Bruce said the magic words, “I saved you some curry. It’s on the kitchen side, covered in foil.” 

Bruce’s curry was worth some unexpected team bonding. 

… 

Having the Avengers living with him was nothing like Tony had expected it to be. He didn’t actually know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t… this. 

For one thing, they seemed to like him. 

They always expected him to join them for movie nights, and one of them at least checked on him daily when he was creating his own special brand of magic in the workshop; sometimes they brought food or coffee, or if it was Steve, tried to coax him out of there to get some rest. 

Really, who knew Captain America was going to be such a mother-hen? 

But yeah. Different. Unexpected, certainly. 

Tony found he didn’t hate it. 

But in them liking him—and their subsequent attempts to spend time with him—it resulted in him liking them right back. 

Tony had never expected that. 

And he did like them. He liked how scary Natasha could be, and he liked how innocently funny Steve could be, and he loved Bruce to death. He liked how much enthusiasm Thor had for practically everything and he liked bantering with Clint. 

Actually, he liked a lot of things about Clint. 

He didn’t really think about that until one movie night when Clint was sitting beside him on the sofa and Tony had honest to god butterflies in his stomach. 

He hadn’t had butterflies since he’d been fourteen. 

He’d excused himself as quickly as he could and hidden for a few days, before dismissing it. 

So Clint gave him butterflies. It didn’t have to mean anything. Tony certainly didn’t have to do anything about it. 

He was happy with how things were, so why risk it by trying to change anything? 

It wasn’t worth it. 

… 

“You know, I don’t think I ever noticed how little you are,” Clint said, leaning on Tony’s shoulder. “How much of a lift does the suit give you?” 

Tony frowned, shoving Clint away. “I’m not  _ little. _ ”

“You are quite short,” Steve commented, grinning innocently because he was the world’s biggest troll. “Dinky even.” 

“Dinky!” Tony repeated, aghast.  _ “Dinky. _ Steven, you absolute heathen!” 

Clint laughed, shaking his head. “Dinky. I like that word. Dinky Stark.” 

“I’m gonna punch you right in the throat,” Tony threatened, glaring at the archer. 

“Are you sure you can reach it?” Clint taunted, and Tony kicked out, grinning when Clint yelped. 

They joined the others on the sofa, and Tony flopped down beside Natasha, leaving Clint and Steve to the remaining sofa, since Bruce and Thor had already claimed the armchairs. 

“They’re being mean to me, Nat,” Tony pouted. 

She reached out and ruffled his hair. “Ignore them, Antoshka. They’re just jealous that you’ve got so much awesome in such a small package.” 

Tony gaped at her. “I feel so betrayed right now.” 

When Natasha just laughed, Tony pouted. 

“You’d be lost without me,” he declared, waving his arms about. “Where would you be without my excellence?” 

“Pssh,” Clint scoffed. “You know you’re only here to be our sugar daddy, Stark.” 

He was smiling when he said it, but the words hit a little too deeply, especially since it was Clint that said it. If it had been Natasha, Tony would have been able to volly back immediately. 

Maybe he was a little deeper than he’d thought. 

Clint was clearly expecting him to laugh, and he frowned when Tony didn’t, opening his mouth to say something. Tony didn’t wait to find out what. 

He got up, ignoring Nat’s hand on his arm. 

He left the room, not responding to the calls of his name.

Cursing himself for being so sensitive, Tony coughed, and then coughed again. He didn’t feel well all of a sudden, and he changed direction. He’d been planning to go down to the workshop, but directed Jarvis to take him up instead. 

His throat was tickling, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn’t slow until he’d made it to his bathroom, and he coughed hard over the basin, closing his eyes. 

When he opened them, he saw the sink splattered with snowy white flower petals and he cringed. 

While it wasn’t common, Tony knew what that meant. He’d just never expected it to apply to him. 

… 

Coughing up petals wasn’t Tony’s idea of fun. 

Neither was the unrequited love causing it, but he thought he could have dealt better with the latter if it wasn’t for the former. After all, he was practically the king of avoidance when it came to any kind of emotion. 

Unfortunately, Hanahaki was hard to ignore. 

He hadn’t told anyone yet, though he knew he’d have too. There were few options with Hanahaki, and since he didn’t trust any surgeon to actually remove the source of the petals—and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it removed anyway, since it also took away the feelings that caused it in the first place—he only had two options left over. 

He could either confess his feelings and hope they were requited (unlikely) or he could… well. We’d die eventually. 

But hey, everyone had to die sometime, right? 

Tony rubbed a hand over his face. This was his own fault. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to have them all move in? If he’d just kept his distance, the way he’d intended before he actually got to know them, none of this would have happened. 

He got up from his seat and paced up and down the workshop, trying to think around the mess of thoughts tangled together in his head. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realise he was no longer alone until he turned to see Clint playing with one of Tony’s tools that he’d left on the worktable. 

“Put that thing down before you hurt yourself,” Tony snapped, regretting it instantly, because Clint didn’t deserve his anger. 

He’d done nothing wrong. 

Only made Tony fall in love with him. 

“You’ve been down here for days,” Clint said, dropping the tool and turning to look at Tony, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Natasha said that’s my fault.” 

“It’s not.” 

“I guess… I guess I didn’t think anything could hurt you. You don’t let people close, and I know I took the joke too far, but the last thing I wanted to do was run you off. I’m sorry, Tony. I hope you know that I didn’t mean it.” 

“I didn’t, it’s fine.” 

“It’s not. Even as a joke, I never should have said that you were only here to fund us. It was stupid. You’re important to all of us, okay?” 

Tony ducked his head away, as awkward with positive comments about himself as he always was. 

“Come watch a movie with me?” Clint asked, and his cheeks seemed oddly flushed. Tony thought it must be a trick of the light. 

He thought for a moment, not wanting to just throw the peace offering back in Clint’s face. He’d tried keeping his distance, and that had gone… badly. So maybe he should just stop trying. Maybe he’d fall out of love with Clint naturally if he spent time with him. 

Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could convince himself that that could work. 

“Sure, why not.” 

…

“Who is it?” 

Tony startled, pressing a hand to his chest. “I have a heart condition! What is wrong with you?” 

Natasha scoffed. “Who is it?” 

“Who’s what?” 

“You know exactly what,” Natasha said. “Who are you coughing up flowers for?” 

Tony blinked at her. He wasn’t even really surprised that she knew about it; she was Natasha. She knew everything. 

“What gave me away?” 

She shrugged. “I just know you.” 

“Then you should know who it is,” Tony replied, looking away. “You haven’t told anyone?” 

“I won’t,” she promised. “Unless you’re stupid about it. You should tell him.” 

Tony shook his head. “Why did you ask if you already knew?” 

Natasha chuckled. “Thought it might help you to admit it outloud. I bet you haven’t yet.” 

“Saying it outloud isn’t going to change anything, is it? It is what it is.” 

“So you’re going to have it removed?” she probed, flowing slightly. 

Tony shook his head mutely. 

“And you’re not going to tell him?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” 

Natasha sighed. “For the record, this is what I mean about you being stupid about it. I’m not going to let you kill yourself, Tony. That’s not what a team—what family—does.” 

“ _ Family _ keeps secrets. I am the  _ one  _ thing in life I can control, Nat. This is my choice.” 

“Not at the expense of your life,” she shrugged. “Tell him, Tony. Clint… he’s a bit of an idiot, and sometimes he doesn’t see the things right in front of him, despite his moniker, but… it’s not as hopeless as you seem to think it is, okay?” 

… 

  
  


“Am I the last to know about this? Why am I always the last to know?” Clint complained, rubbing Tony’s back as he hacked up the last of the flower petals. 

The rest of the team—minus Bruce, who’d gone to make Tony some peppermint tea—watched on uncomfortably. 

“Who is it, Tones?” Clint asked, turning his full attention back to Tony. “Have you told them? If they rejected you, I’ll go and put an arrow in their chest.” 

Tony laughed weakly, sitting back against the wall as he caught his breath. They’d just gotten back from a mission, and he’d already been tired before the latest bout of coughing had taken what little energy he’d had left. 

He hadn’t thought it would be too bad, he certainly hadn’t expected to end up on his knees, feeling like he was about to hack up a lung, otherwise, he’d have tried harder to get to privacy before he gave into the urge to cough. 

“I haven’t told them,” he admitted to Clint, as the arched helped him to his feet. “I don’t want to make them feel guilty because they don’t feel the same.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Who wouldn’t love you, Tones?” 

“You’d be surprised,” Tony said, slumping down on the sofa. Clint sat down beside him, much closer than necessary. 

The team left the two of them alone, though as she left, Natasha made sure to mouth ‘tell him!’ as she left. Tony frowned after her for a moment. 

“How long has this been going on?” Clint asked, tracing nonsensical patterns on Tony’s thigh with the tips of his fingers. 

Tony shrugged. “About a month.” 

“Tell me you’re joking?” Clint asked. “How am I that unobservant?” 

Tony snorted. “I wasn’t exactly shouting it from the rooftop, Clint. The other’s found out by accident. Well. Not Nat. Nat just knew because Nat is Nat.” 

“How did the others find out?” 

“Steve made me laugh so hard until I coughed up. I couldn’t help it, Clint, he was telling me about the things he’d found on  _ the Google.  _ I swear, he’s such a troll.” 

Clint chuckled, though it sounded a little pained. 

“Bruce fetched me coffee and saw the petals on my worktable, and I’m not sure how Thor knew. Maybe he didn’t? Maybe he just knows things like that? I don’t know.” 

“You’ve really not told the… person?” 

“There’s no point,” Tony replied softly. “And imagine how bad you’d feel, if someone died for loving you, just because you didn’t love them back. I won’t do that to… them.”

“If it was me, I’d want to know anyway,” Clint argued. “What if I did love the person?” 

Tony winced a little but didn’t say anything. “I should, uh, go and get some rest.” 

Clint shook his head. “Nope. What you should do is stay right where you are and watch a movie with me. I just… I just need a minute, okay?” 

Tony nodded softly. He really was gone on Clint; he couldn’t tell him no when he asked things in that tone of voice. They settled onto the sofa, and the sound of the movie drew the rest of the team back, Bruce with a tray of tea and hot chocolate in his hands. 

Tony didn’t realise he was listing to the side until he came into contact with Clint’s shoulder. He moved to sit back up, but Clint lifted his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. 

Tony didn’t even try to fight him. He just sighed with contentment and cuddled closer. 

“Go to sleep, Tones. I’ve got you.” 

…

“You’re being dumb,” Natasha said, linking her arm in Tony’s as they walked out to the waiting car. 

“Now isn’t the time, Nat,” Tony muttered, checking behind him to make sure there was a good distance between them and the rest of the team. 

“I disagree,” she replied, taking his offered hand graciously as she stepped into the car. 

Pepper had asked (ordered) the team to attend the Maria Stark Foundation Annual Ball, and while Tony always went, it would be a first for the rest of the team. He’d sent the men to his tailor, and trusted Nat to know what to wear, and left them too it. 

His own Tuxedo had been laid out for him by Pepper, because she clearly didn’t trust him to do something as simple as dress himself. 

(since he was wearing converse with the suit, she may have been correct) 

The others followed them into the large town car, and Tony found himself pressed between the door and Clint. He barely held back his sigh. He knew that Natasha hadn’t told Clint, but he was relatively sure she’d told the rest of the team, because they were taking every opportunity to push the two of them together. 

Tony stayed quiet in the car. He’d been feeling worse and worse as the days went on, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should just have the operation. 

He didn’t want to have the emotions surgically removed, but he also didn’t want to die, and he’d long dismissed the third option as an actual option. 

By the time they’d arrived at the venue, Tony had pulled himself together enough to face the press, and with his media smile in place, he followed the others from the car. 

The bright flashes made his head ache, but he forced himself to deal with them for an acceptable amount of time before he slipped into the venue building. 

“Oh.” 

Tony turned to see Steve a step behind him, his eyes wide as he took in the ballroom. 

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve said softly. 

Tony smiled. “Pep has outdone herself this year,” he agreed. 

The ballroom was decorated beautifully, as Steve had surmised, with flower displays and striking artwork on the walls, tasteful ribbons and banners, and just a little sparkle from the champagne display to offer some glamour. 

They found their table, and then Tony left them there to find Pepper. She frowned at his shoes, as he’d known she would, but then kissed his cheek and smiled at him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Tony frowned. “Fine.” 

She arched her eyebrow and Tony sighed. “Natasha?” 

“Natasha. Have you told him yet?” 

“No, and I don’t intend too. I… I might have the op. I’m still debating on it but…” 

She nodded. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

“I need to mingle. Go back to your team, Tones. I’ll come and see you later, okay?” 

Tony nodded and did as she bid—or he tried at least. Justin Hammer intercepted him before he could reach them. 

Tony really didn’t have the energy to deal with him. He paid him no mind, simply stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for the irritant to talk himself into a stupor. 

“—been talk about my receiving an award but—” 

“The only award you’re going to get is ‘least likely to shut up’,” Clint said, stepping in front of Hammer rudely. “Tones, we need you at the table.” 

Tony nodded, grinning. “Bye Justin. It was  _ lovely  _ to talk to you.” 

He stepped around him and let Clint lead him to the table. “I thought you were actually going to fall asleep standing up,” Clint said, as they sat down. “What was he even blathering about.” 

“I have no idea,” Tony replied, shrugging. “Wasn’t listening. He’s not exactly the most riveting conversationalist in the world.” 

Shaking his head, Clint turned his attention to the conversation around the table, but Tony couldn’t help but notice the slightly proprietary hand Clint left on the back of Tony’s chair. 

Maybe it  _ wasn’t  _ entirely hopeless. 

… 

Tony cleared his throat nervously. The team all looked at him automatically. Natasha pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ve booked the surgery,” he said softly. “It’s set for three days from now, so I won’t be available for missions for a couple of weeks. Rhodey has agreed to fill in for me if we get called out while I’m out of commission.” 

Steve nodded his acknowledgement and then got up, drawing Tony into a soft hug. “You should tell him,” he murmured quietly in Tony’s ear. “If you’ve booked the surgery anyway… what do you have to lose?” 

Tony thought about that as Steve pulled back and returned to his seat. He left them in the living room and wandered into the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry, he hadn’t been truly hungry in weeks, but he knew he needed something. 

Unfortunately, the Hanahaki made it hard to get anything down, so Tony was limited to soups or smoothies. 

Wearily, he pulled different fruits out of the bowl and threw them into the smoothie maker, adding almond milk to the mixture before he pressed the button to set it off. 

“You okay, Tones?” 

Tony nodded as Clint came up beside him. 

“Why are you wearing a yankee’s hat?” Tony asked, frowning up at the cap on Clint’s head. 

“To wind Cap up more than anything else,” Clint replied with a grin and a shrug. “He swore a blue streak when he first saw it, it was hilarious.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Has anyone told you you’re a bit weird?” 

“Many,  _ many,  _ times. I think it’s part of my charm.” 

“It’s something, alright.” 

“You wound me,” Clint said, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically. “I like to think I’m an underdog in life. Not an obvious choice, but really, everyone just accidentally falls in love with me.” 

Tony laughed, a little hysterically at how spot on Clint was. 

Clint frowned at him. “Tony?” 

Tony shook his head and clicked the button to turn the blitzer off. Pouring the smoothie into a glass, Tony tried to get himself under control, but it was too late. 

The coughing started, and he had to put the glass down to brace himself on the counter. 

Clint grabbed a dish towel and held it close to Tony’s mouth for him to cough into, grimacing when the genius was done. The petals were yellow this time, Tony couldn’t help but notice. 

Usually they were white or red. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, as Clint discarded the towel. 

Clint just shook his head. “Not exactly your fault, is it.” 

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Tony muttered. “Doesn’t matter. Still not a nice thing for you to have to witness.” 

“Tell me who they’re for,” Clint asked, and it was the first time he’d really asked. 

Tony shook his head, biting his lip to stop himself from blurting out the truth. 

“Tones. Tell me who they’re—” 

“You,” Tony bit out. “They’re for you, Clint. They always have been.” 

There was silence between them for a long moment. Clint seemed to be frozen in position, and then… and then he walked away. 

Tony stood in the kitchen alone, his fear recognised, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

… 

“You shouldn’t be smoking.” 

Tony tossed the cigarette end onto the floor and crunched it beneath his foot. “My lungs are being attacked by flowers. I don’t think it’s going to make much of a difference, really.” 

“He’s scared,” Natasha said, a sigh in his words. 

Tony scoffed. “He just didn’t want to shoot himself in the face with an arrow.” 

Nudging Tony’s shoulder with her own, Natasha shook his head. “He just needs time, Tones. He’ll come around. He feels the same, you know?” 

“Time is the one thing I can’t give him,” Tony replied softly. “The surgery is booked, Nat. I’m going ahead with it. I tried telling him and that turned out  _ oh so well.  _ I don’t have a choice anymore.” 

She nodded. “I know. I’m sorry, Tony.” 

Tony shook his head. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Just… try and explain to the team that I’m going to need a bit of space, please? After the operation, I mean. I can’t risk the same thing happening again, Nat.” 

“You… I won’t let you shut yourself off. Neither will anyone else.” 

“What else can I do? I knew that letting people in, letting them get close, was a mistake and I did it anyway, and look at what happened. I can’t keep making the same mistake over and over.” 

“It’s not a mistake, Tony.” 

Tony just shook his head. “I don’t want to argue about this anymore. It’s cold, Nat. You should head inside.” 

“So should you.” 

“I’ll be in in a few minutes. Go on. I promise, I’ll come in soon.” 

She squeezed his arm. “You’re a gift to the world, Tony Stark. People don’t appreciate you enough, but we do. Remember that, okay?” 

He kissed her cheek softly and she left him there, staring up at the stars. Nothing short of a miracle was going to make him feel better, but it was nice to know that she wanted to. 

… 

“So… we’re two halves of a whole idiot.” 

Tony looked up to see Clint standing in the doorway to his bedroom. 

“Jarv, we’re going to have words about this,” he warned his AI, whom he’d told he didn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. 

“As you wish, Sir. Mr Barton seemed rather adamant that he talk to you.” 

“What do you want, Clint?” 

Clint seemed to hesitate for a moment before he offered a single rose to Tony, a wry smile on his face. 

“I hope you might accept a flower in return.” 

The effect was ruined when, stepping forwards to give the rose to Tony, Clint stubbed his toe and ended up hopping on the spot, biting his lip to keep from cursing. 

Tony couldn’t help it. He laughed. 

“I uh. Guess I kinda ruined the moment, huh?” Clint said, his cheeks flushing as he sat down on the edge of Tony’s bed. “I’m sorry I walked away, Tony.” 

Tony sobered almost immediately. “I’ve never expected you to return my feelings, Clint. Why do you think I didn’t—” 

“You need to slow down,” Clint said. “I love you, Tony. I’ve loved you for months. I guess I just… I freaked out. Whenever there’s something I really want, something always comes to take it away, you know? And I thought the petals… I thought they were that thing that would take away my chance with you. Because you were so in love with someone else that you were choking up flowers for them.” 

Tony stared at him. “You love me?” 

“Did I tell you? Who wouldn’t love you, Tones?” 

Tony didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that, but he was saved from it when the tickle in his throat made him cough… only for it to not hurt. 

There were no petals, no pain just… just a normal cough. 

“I can… I can breath again,” he murmured. “You really do love me.” 

Clint’s eyes softened, and he reached out to grip Tony’s hand in his own. “I really,  _ really  _ do.” 

…

“Aha!” Clint crowed. “You guys are so screwed now! My knight in shining armour has arrived!” 

“You really need to stop taunting the villains, Cupcake,” Tony said, blasting three yellow clad men with his repulsors—one of which had been a second away from shooting Clint in the face—as he landed directly in front of Clint. He really hated A.I.M but he did enjoy taking them down. “Hold on tight.” 

Clint latched onto the back of the suit, and Tony shot off back into the air to the nearest rooftop. 

“You’ve got your parachute pack, right?” he asked, when he landed. 

Clint patted the mini parachute Tony had made him that sat just below the back of his neck. “I do.” 

“Good. Stop taunting the villains, you menace. I might not always be around to save you.” 

Clint snorted. “I don’t believe you.” 

Tony shook his head. “ _ Menace _ ,” he repeated fondly. 

“You love me.” 

“You’re not wrong.” 

Tony flew off back into the fight and grinned to himself. 

This was the life. 


End file.
